The Hunt for the Deathly Hallows
by Verity Grahams
Summary: Xenophilius Lovegood and Pandora become friends and grow especially close of their mutual desire to find The Deathly Hallows


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Written for The Houses Competition Term Four**

**House:** **Hufflepuff**

**Position:** **Prefect**

**Category:** **Drabble**

**Prompt:** **Xenophilius Lovegood**

**Written for The Golden Snitch Forum**

**School:** **Hogwarts**

**House:** **Hufflepuff**

**Challenge:** **The Nautical Ship Challenge**

**Prompt:** **Xenophilius Lovegood and Pandora Lovegood - S.S. Loony Love**

**Wordcount:** **926**

* * *

The Hunt for the Deathly Hallows

Xenophilius Lovegood was a strange character, everyone in his dorm told him so, and right to his face. They said that the creatures that he wrote about were fictional, the plants he claimed to have discovered were a hoax, and they called him Loony Lovegood. Xenophilius didn't mind, he was quite happy being abnormal, thank you very much. After all, how boring would life be if you just accepted that all you could see was all that was?

It was in his second year at Hogwarts that he met someone just as abnormal as he was. Pandora was in the year below him, he cheered as the Sorting Hat shouted Ravenclaw and she skipped merrily to the table. Soon they were best friends. It was just another thing for children to poke fun at; they called them Loony Love.

One evening Xenophilius and Pandora, or Loony Love—a name that they accepted wholeheartedly—sat in a cosy window seat. They watched the beautiful sunset, almost as if the sun was melting into the Forbidden Forest. Pandora was reading the tail-end of one of the stories from: 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard.'

"Many people think they are just old wives tales," Pandora began in a hushed tone. "Actually, I think that there is a great deal of truth to many, if not all the stories."

Xenophilius grinned. "You have no idea, people look at me like I've lost my mind when I say that!"

"What's your favourite?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with the same excitement as his.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers. I think that you can track the Hallows down, all of them!" Xenophilius was getting more and more excited by the minute, and Pandora's sweet smiles and passionate expression only encouraged him.

"You know, there's an argument that some of the world's most famous wands were actually the Elder Wand!" she smiled. "It's been known by many names over the years."

Pandora leapt up from her seat and ran up to her dormitory, leaving Xenophilius feeling somewhat perplexed.

He sat and waited, knowing she'd be back. Pandora often ran off when she was in the middle of one of her more brilliant ideas. It had happened when Pandora deduced that Wrackspurts enter the witch or wizard through their ears, causing their brain to become unfocused. That was when Xenophilius had realised how brilliant she was.

She was soon back in her window seat pulling pieces of parchment out of her bag. "See!" she exclaimed, displaying the confused notes for Xenophilius. "It's been known as the 'Wand of Destiny' by many wizards, because of the incredible feats that one can perform with it. And one wizard, Barnabas Deverill, named it 'Eldrun' and 'Ellhorn'," she rambled on, hardly taking a breath.

"Those are both archaic terms for 'elder'," Xenophilius said excitedly.

She looked up at Xenophilius with a brilliant smile on her face. "We can find them, all of them!" she exclaimed. "You and me, we'll be the ones that do it!"

* * *

When Xenophilius and Pandora finally left Hogwarts, they were married. That was when the adventure began; during their honeymoon in Serbia they tracked down the last known location of the Elder Wand. They made their way to a mountain range called Veliki Krš. The white-topped mountains were a vision, and the rest of the landscape was bedecked in lush green. It was on this mountain trek that they found an old wizarding village where there was a secluded wand shop: Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe.

Inside, it was dark and dingy, lit by only a few candles. Despite its appearance, the hundreds of wands that the shop stocked were neatly categorised in antique wooden cabinets, each one housing a different wood, and sorted by core. Pandora marched up to the counter and tapped the old golden bell. Xenophilius stood beside her, as excited as he had ever been, and grasped her hand tightly in his. The owner of the shop, presumably Gregorovitch, hobbled out of the back. The man was not what you would expect. He had dark hair that had more than a little grey that hung limply, framing his ageing face. Despite this, the dark-eyed man was handsome.

"You want to know about the Elder Wand?" he asked like a man that had been through this exact exchange many times before.

"How did you know?" Pandora asked.

"You look the type," he sneered, looking down at them.

They looked a little crazy; Pandora wore jewellery she had made herself out of what they believed were the discarded scales of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Xenophilius had his own eccentricities, such as robes that seemed to be knitted from baby blue yak hair.

"Is it here?" Xenophilius asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"It was stolen many, many years ago, and before you ask, I have no idea who stole it," he grumbled, irritated. "The shop has been broken into many times, searched over and over by loonies like the two of you, but by all means." Gregorovitch waved his arm, welcoming them to search the shop. "Just be quick, I have work to do."

They had searched the shop, and left disappointed. But it was okay, soon they would have new leads!

It was shortly after this that Pandora fell pregnant with their daughter Luna, and their dream to search the Hallows was put on hold. They always talked about where their search would take them next, and they had many wild theories. But theories could wait, right now they were focused on their precious little Luna.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading please review**


End file.
